Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 410
... After examining the mysterious skeleton discovered in a Brooklyn Smokestack at Avengers Mansion, Spider-Man swings back into New York City with Peter Parker in tow. He thinks about how complicated his life has become, as after five years thinking he was as clone, Ben Reilly learned that he was the true Peter Parker.There is a lot of unpack in this opening narrative. The facts are as follows: * The Jackal created a clone of Peter Parker in , which was seemingly killed and disposed of in a Brooklyn smokestack in . * This clone survived and left New York to start a new life as Ben Reilly, as seen in the Parker Legacy story arc. * The Jackal, believed that he swapped Peter Parker and his clone, making him believe that the clone disposed of Peter Parker in the smokestack. Then when the clone woke up and left it's "grave" he tossed in the body of a failed Spider-Clone. In reality, the Green Goblin did a switch around to make sure the real Peter Parker disposed of his clone. This very convoluted scheme is detailed in . * In , Ben was told he was the real Peter Parker and that Peter was the clone. This was yet another manipulation created by the Goblin, as detailed -- again -- in the Osborn Journal. * The skeleton of the failed clone was recently found in the smokestack in and examined at the Avengers headquarters in the of that series. * As an aside, the narrative refers to the Avengers headquarters as being a temporary location in Long Island. This story happens during the events of The Crossing event. As seen in , Avengers headquarters was destroyed, forcing the team to set up a temporary headquarters elsewhere. As they swing past a police officer, he orders Spider-Man to surrender, but they quickly get away.Peter makes passing mention of the fact that he no longer has his spider-powers. He lost his powers -- seemingly for good -- in . However, they will start coming back in . In the relative safety of the nearby alley, Peter decides that he wants Seward Trainer to examine the skeleton so they can try and solve the mysteries their lives have become. The wall-crawler wants to get the skeleton back to the police since they have been after him since he stole it from the morgue. However, Peter points out that a DNA test could trace the skeleton back to both of them anyway. Since the Daily Bugle offered Peter a big reward for photographic evidence proving that Spider-Man stole the skeleton, Ben suggests that Peter take photos now, pointing out that he needs the money with a baby on the way.Mary Jane revealed she was pregnant with Peter's child in . Peter is hesitant but snaps the photos and walks the rest of the way to his hotel room. Ben can't help but feel sorry for Peter as his entire life has been turned upside down once again. Meanwhile, at a parking garage on the other side of town, a young couple argue over driving home when they are interrupted by the mystery man now wearing the Carnage symbiote. Since the couple has been arguing over drinking and driving, Carnage demonstrates that there are deadlier things than that by assaulting them in cold blood. The following morning, as news about the Carnage copycat spreads, Ben Reilly spends his break at the Daily Grind trying to get ahold of Jessica Carradine. He wants to talk to her after learning that her father was the burglar that murdered his Uncle Ben years ago.Ben learned this shocking revelation in . Uncle Ben was murdered by the burglar back in . Ben's narrative also makes mention of the fact that the burglar later died battling Peter Parker in . Unable to reach her by phone, Ben goes back to work and overhears Buzz -- a regular at the Daily Grind -- telling Shirley Washington his theories about the Carnage copycat. He is convinced that this isn't a copycat, but Cletus Kasady, since there is no evidence proving that Kasady is still in custody. This convinced Ben to investigate this later by paying Ravencroft a visit as Spider-Man. At the institute, Cletus Kasady is still locked in his cell and is under observation by John Jameson -- the head of security -- and two of his trusted men. Their investigation has shown that there is no way Kasady has been able to get out of his cell. Later that evening, John Jameson and his colleague, a guard named Dickerson leave for the night. When John offers Dickerson a ride, he gladly accepts it. By this time, Spider-Man arrives on the scene and his spider-sense warns him of danger coming from the car carrying John and Dickerson and decides to follow it.Spider-Man mentions how John used to be an astronaut and how he has rescued the Colonel many times in the past. In fact, it was the real Peter Parker who saved John's life in those occasions, the first of which occurred back in . Spider-Man follows them back into the city and when John drops Dickerson off, the wall-crawler decides to follow him. Witnessing Dickerson entering a building, Spider-Man decides to peek in through a window and see what is inside. There he is shocked to discover an underground bar where the patrons are all dressed up as super-villains.One of the portraits hanging in the bar is of the popular Batman foe known as the Joker. However, his face is colored incorrectly as he is depicted with a normal Caucasian skin tone and blond hair. The Joker has pale white skin, bright red lips, and green hair. Although this coloring error may have been intentional to avoid any potential legal issues with depicting such an iconic character that is owned by DC Comics. As it turns out, Dickerson uses his position as at Ravencroft to steal the possessions belonging to the inmates in order to sell to patrons at the bar. After Dickerson finishes his transactions he leaves the bar. The wall-crawler is about to follow him when suddenly Carnage comes crashing into the bar. As the two fight it out, Spider-Man notices that whoever this is, they are taller and bulkier than Cletus Kasady. Regardless, the symbiote he is wearing is the genuine article. Realizing that the web-slinger won't leave him alone, Carnage damages one of the support pillars of the bar causing the roof to collapse. By the time Spider-Man pulls himself free, the new Carnage has fled. Hearing people still trapped inside the collapsed building, the wall-crawler comes to their aid. One of the people inside is Detective Connor Trevane who explains that he was working undercover to bust Dickerson for selling super-villain memorabilia. Even though the wall-crawler is wanted for questioning, Connor owes the wall-crawler for saving his life now and that of his son some time back, and a short time earlier and lets him go so he can capture Carnage.Actually, it was Peter Parker who saved the life of Trevane's son during the Maximum Carnage massacre. Although this rescue is never depicted, Trevane mentioned it for the first time in . Later that evening, Trevane and his officers arrest Dickerson. While Ben Reilly reports for work at the Daily Grind, where he learns of the news. He wishes he could concern himself with such affairs, but has more pressing concerns on his mind. Meanwhile, Peter Parker and his wife Mary Jane head to the hospital where Seward Trainer is recovering.Some facts about this scene: * Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. * Seward Trainer has been in a coma after his mind was trapped in cyberspace in . At the time of this story, Seward recently woke up from his coma in . When Mary Jane asks why they are going to him, Peter explains that it was Seward's equipment that identified himself as a clone of the real Peter Parker and Ben as the original. However, the discovery of this skeleton has raised even more questions. As the Parkers enter the hospital, their movements are observed by a mysterious figure who calls up to Seward Trainer's hospital room and gives him very strict orders.The identity of this mystery man is revealed . His connection to Seward Trainer is also explained in . When the Parkers get to the front reception, they are told that Seward won't be seeing any visitors for the rest of the day, which strikes them as strange as Trainer seemed fine when they called him earlier. While at the Daily Bugle, Jessica Carradine meets with Joe Robertson to sell her photos of Spider-Man to the newspaper. However, Joe finds them too pedestrian for the Bugle. J. Jonah Jameson enters the office after overhearing the wall-crawler's name. Jonah is still impressed with Jessica's photographic ability and tells her that he'd be interested in any photos that prove his opinion that the web-slinger is a public menace. As she blames Spider-Man for the death of her father, Jessica looks forward to the opportunity of doing so. Meanwhile, at Ravencroft, Cletus Kasady begins washing his hands at midnight, as he has done every night since the copycat has been running amok in the city. John Jameson isn't interested in watching this again and decides to leave for the night, trusting the security of the institute to his skilled staff. Outside, Spider-Man watches as John enters his car and drives away. His spider-sense is buzzing like crazy convincing him that Jameson has something to do with this new Carnage. Sure enough, when John spots the wallcrawler, he changes into Carnage and rips free of his vehicle. When he attempts to harm innocent people in the streets the wall-crawler ambushed him from above. As the two battle it out, Jessica Carradine passes by wondering how she is going to get sensational photos of Spider-Man. That's when she spots the battle between the wall-crawler and Carnage. As they fight, John tries explains to Spider-Man that the symbiote is just using him as a temporary host until it can find one that is much stronger. As the web-slinger knocks John out, the symbiote leaps off Jameson and begins bonding with Spider-Man. Try as he might, Spider-Man tries to fight the symbiote off, but it is no use and it eventually merges with him becoming a horrific creature called Spider-Carnage! ... Web of Carnage continues in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * The Joker * Two-Face * * * * * * * * Dickerson * Phil Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** Jackal's Smokestack **** ** *** Items: * * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes Errors Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References